Episode 8408 (13th June 2014)
Plot Julie warns Tim that Sally feels cheated out of a romantic proposal and plans an engagement party so he can do it properly. As he prepares for his job interview, Gary fears the bruise on his nose will put the employers off. The police take Carla to the station for further questioning. Rob gets ratty with them but Carla co-operates. Gary tells Kal about Owen punching him. Kal advises him to swallow his pride and make peace with Owen. Todd gets Marcus to pull a sickie from work so they can go car shopping. Gary is convinced his family is hiding something from him. Katy tells him to ask St. Anna. It becomes obvious to Carla that the police have nothing on her and they're hoping she'll confess. She says she could have killed Tina but someone else got there first. Sally is intrigued when Julie tells her about the engagement party. Lloyd plans to return to work next week. Jenna thinks it's too soon and suggests he goes on holiday instead. Owen decides to apologise to Gary. Anna tells Tim about Faye's drinking. Ann McIntyre asks Rita, Dennis and David for help planning Tina's funeral. Michelle and Rob deal with factory client Dave Hanlon in Carla's absence. He agrees to place an order as he's satisfied that Carla's personal problems won't affect the factory. Gary doesn't get the job and blames Owen. Sick of being the bad guy, Owen tells Gary about Anna sleeping with Phelan. After a long wait at the police station, Carla is released without charge. Although shocked, Gary is sympathetic to Anna and hugs her. Back at the factory, Carla insults Hanlon, causing him to cancel the order. Lloyd offers to take Andrea with him on holiday but she suggests he takes Jenna instead. Jenna is thrilled when he offers. Anna finishes with Owen as she's fed up with his disgust. He says he could learn to forgive her but she thinks there's nothing to forgive. Tim warns Faye about her drinking. Tim and Sally realise that each of them thought the other wanted to get married when in actuality neither of them do. Marcus tells Todd he really does love him. Tim and Sally have their engagement party at the Rovers. Everyone is shocked when Tim gets down on one knee and asks Sally not to marry him. They agree to go on living in sin. A drunken Carla has a run-in with Ann McIntyre and badmouths Tina. Todd admits to Tony that he's just using Marcus and will move on once he's got everything he can out of him. Owen leaves No.6. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Ann McIntyre - Lorraine Hodgson *Mr Hanlon - Kevin Davids Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to tie in with the World Cup schedules. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen finally snaps and reveals that Anna slept with Phelan to keep Gary out of prison; Carla returns to the factory after further questioning from the police and throws a client out, before drunkenly ranting about Tina in front of Ann; Sally and Tim's friends gather in The Rovers to witness the proposal; and Todd admits to Tony that he's only interested in Marcus's money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,020,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns